


Worth Killing

by Castillon02



Series: Bond Women Loving Women [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Quantum of Solace (2008), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Pre-Canon, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille finds out that Mr. Greene’s boss has a daughter working with Medecins Sans Frontieres in Bolivia. She pays Doctor Swann a visit, hoping to find leverage and discovering something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Killing

**Author's Note:**

> For the free space on the femslash prompt card for the 007 Fest’s rare pair week: Camille/Madeleine.

Camille is going to get Medrano. She’s going to see him dead, and Dominic Greene is going to help her do it. Seduction is a tried and true method, and one that the secret service has helped her practice. However, while she’s working that angle, she finds clues that lead her to try another one as well.

Greene, odious and egotistical as he is, has a boss: the pale king. Some extensive research digs up another crucial fact: the pale king has a daughter. The daughter is a doctor who happens to be working here in Bolivia with Medecins Sans Frontieres, treating impoverished people who have Chaga’s disease.

Camille knows the power of a daughter, has seen men like Medrano and Greene take them and use them time and again to get what they want. She knows what she could do. What she might do.

She gives Greene an excuse and makes the dusty drive to Aiquile, a small cattle town known for the sweet notes of its charangos. She spends her time on the road psyching herself up for the first and most direct approach: going into the clinic to see if Doctor Swann will examine her.

(And then what? Abduct her from the clinic? Ask her to please tell her father to stop being a terrorist? Leave without saying anything, when this child of her enemies could be the key to everything?)

Unfortunately, the doctor who sees her at the clinic is a man, not a blonde young woman, and even more unfortunately, he tells her that she actually does have Chaga’s disease. She hadn’t known; no symptoms. 

“No heart symptoms in your EKG either, which is a good sign,” the man says after testing her. His Spanish is heavily French-accented. “It’s good that you came in despite feeling healthy; so often the little Chaga likes to hide! We’ll put you on some anti-parasitic medication. Keep taking it and come back just before you run out so we can make sure that it’s having a positive effect.” 

Camille leaves with her medication, which will serve as evidence of her motive for coming here as well as curing her invisible illness. Then she tries the less direct approach. 

Among other things, the secret service has taught her the power of gossip. She visits the town bars and finds that Doctor Swann doesn’t drink. However, Camille also buys coffee at the town’s two coffee shops and discovers that Doctor Swann frequents both of them on an irregular basis. Conversation reveals that Doctor Swann always comes alone or with a large group of MSF friends; either her close companions don’t drink coffee or she doesn’t have any. She also rejects all masculine attentions.

“A real ice queen,” the barista tells her. “Or maybe a lesbian. But she’s too pretty for that!” She laughs. 

Camille laughs too. She doesn’t tip. She’s been living with homophobes all her life, but that doesn’t mean she has to put bolivianos in their banks.

That evening, she finds Doctor Swann at the coffeehouse closest to the clinic, the one without the offensive barista. Doctor Swann is as beautiful as the gossip says, blonde and blue-eyed with plump, kissable lips. Younger than Camille imagined, though; perhaps in her early twenties. Close to Camille’s age.

“You look lonely at this table by yourself,” Camille says, trying for somewhere between flirty and friendly. “Mind if I join you?”

Doctor Swann gives her a cool smile. “Yes,” she says in English. “But I suspect you’re going to anyway. Most people who have ideas about killing me do.”

“I’ll see you in a minute, then,” Camille says, trying not to sound stunned.

From the crinkles at the corners of Doctor Swann’s eyes, she hasn’t succeeded as well as she might have liked.

“Look,” Camille says a minute later, sitting down with her newly-obtained coffee, “it’s not that I want to kill you.”

“Oh, you were just thinking of kidnapping me,” Doctor Swann says with an understanding nod.

Well, yes. Kind of. “Not exactly,” Camille says.

“So you just wanted to threaten me, then?” Doctor Swann asks, still using the same cool, mild tone. “Maybe chop a toe off, send it in a box to my father just in case it will move him to do what you want? I’m just trying to get a clear picture of the level of violence we’re talking about here.” 

Camille nearly throws her coffee in Swann’s face. “He would deserve it if I did! How many parents and children has he killed? How many have his dictator friends killed with his help? Too many! One would be too many!”

“Too many,” Doctor Swann agrees. “But I deserve to keep my toes, I think. I’m a doctor, not my father, who I’m estranged from, and whose business I know very little about. I save lives; I don’t take them. I’m not saying you shouldn’t have your revenge, but do you really need to hurt me in the process? Do you really want to?” Her eyes pierce Camille’s.

Doctor Swann isn’t explicitly saying, “Do you want to make yourself in the image of that bastard general who killed your parents and your sister?” but she might as well be. Shit.

Camille will kill Medrano. She will. But she won’t be the woman who kills Doctor Swann for her unfortunate ancestry. Or the person who parts her from her toes, either, however useful an effect those toes might or might not have on Quantum’s operations. “Excuse me,” Camille says, starting to get up. Anti-parasite medication and a line in the sand: not bad things to take from a place where most people come to buy a Bolivian guitar.

Doctor Swann puts a hand on hers, stopping her. “Is that a no?” she asks.

Camille nods stiffly. “Yes, I’ll go. So—”

“So you can call me Madeleine,” Doctor Swann says, her smile a little warmer. “And you can sit down if you want. We can talk about being the only two women in Aiquile who like to love other women—or at least the only two who are half-willing to admit it to each other.”

Camille thinks of the detestable Dominic Greene waiting for her. Thinks of how beautiful Madeleine is, and how she might elicit more warmth from those cool eyes, and the decent likelihood that she will die soon while pursuing her vengeance. She sits down. “You’re more forgiving than I would be,” she says.

“I like knowing I’m sitting across from someone who’s not after my toes,” Madeleine says. “And I haven’t talked to another queer woman in six months; I’ll admit to being a little desperate.” She winks. God, but it’s worlds apart from the way that Greene winks.

“I know the feeling,” Camille admits, smiling a little.

“Shall we become less desperate together, then?” Madeleine asks.

Camille’s not going to turn down this oasis of a woman. “I’d like that,” she says. “Very much.”

When she drives back across the desert, she carries some of Madeleine’s coolness with her. She knows what she wants. She knows what she’s willing and unwilling to do to get it. She’s passed through the fires of temptation, and she won’t cut Medrano down only to nurse the embers of his evil in her own heart.

She’s better than he is. She’s willing to wait. And when she finally strikes, Medrano is going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome <3


End file.
